


It's a Really Good Cover

by Devereauxs_Disease



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Hannibal is fine with that, Idiots in Love, M/M, Will may be in denial, patient cannibals, silly mongoose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will are planning a move and need new identities. They meet with a forger and Will learns something new about his relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Really Good Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chronicopheliac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/gifts).



Will opened the door to a handsome older man holding a stack of papers. It had been a late night, and Will wasn’t really ready for guests, but Hannibal had insisted they had to meet the forger today. He plastered on a fake smile and held his hand out. 

“Hi Mr. Muñoz, I’m Xavier–”

“You are Will Graham, and your friend Hannibal Lecter called me because you need some clean papers for an upcoming move.” The man gripped Will’s hand and brushed past the empath into the spacious flat.

Will rolled his eyes.

“I can see why he likes you. This way, Hannibal’s on the terrace.”

Will lead the forger to their ocean view lounge, where Hannibal was reclining in what passed for casual clothes. Will took a moment to appreciate the contrast between Hannibal’s crisp white shirt and the tan column of his throat. Though his eyes were closed, Will knew Hannibal was aware of their approach. When they got within two feet of the chaise, Hannibal blinked and smiled.

“Mr. Muñoz! How lovely to see you again.” Hannibal offered a charming smile as he stood, hand outstretched.

“Please, Dr. Lecter, call me Mateo.”

“Then I insist on being called Hannibal.”

“I insist you two stop before I puke.” Will flopped on the vacated chaise, shooting Hannibal a glare.

“Please excuse Will, we had a late party last night.”

“Of course,” Mateo offered Will a bright, fake smile. “Let me get down to business then, so I do not overstay my welcome.”

Will snorted. Mateo ignored him and addressed Hannibal.

“I see your current aliases are Xavier Bloom and Laurence Dhavernas, business partners in a hedge fund?” Hannibal nodded. “And you would like fresh identities as antique brokers when you plan your move to Europe?”

“Yes, indeed,” Hannibal said.

“This should not be a problem. I can have you the papers within a week.”

Hannibal smiled and held up a finger, the picture of imperious grace. 

“One more caveat, Mateo. We would like to be a married couple in our with our new aliases,” Hannibal said, stepping behind the bar. “Drink?”

“Cuba libre, please,” Mateo paused. “Forgive me, but I must say: I don’t recommend a fake marriage.”

“Why?” Will’s voice was high and tight. He sat up in his chair, shoulders tense. Mateo took an unconscious step toward Hannibal.

“Well, Mr. Graham, most people cannot pull off the relationship -especially two straight men. I’ve had a few clients try this gambit when they are being pursued, it has always ended in disaster,” Mateo kept his voice calm as he watched the agitated man. Will was eyeing him angrily. Mateo moved closer to Hannibal, who exuded calm. “People can spot false intimacy easily. May I suggest brothers?”

“Brothers? Fuck no.”

“Will, please. There’s no need for vulgarities.”

“Vulgarities? He fucking wants to make us brothers, you don’t think that’s vulgar? After everything- I mean, we...We don’t look anything alike!” Will turned to Mateo. “We’ve spent two years pretending to be lovers, Mateo. Trust me, no one thinks we’re brothers.”

“Will is quite right,” Hannibal poured soda into a glass. “Our social circles here are all convinced of our affection, we’ve become quite skilled at the artifice of intimacy.”

“You may think that, sir, but I must tell you –“

“Look, pal, our friends have seen us dry humping at parties, sucking face against the balcony door at the opera, and there was that incident at Maria’s birthday by the fountain.”

Mateo turned to look at Hannibal for confirmation. The doctor shrugged looking positively serene.

"So you two have just been pretending to have sex?"

"No!” Will scoffed and looked at Mateo as if he were a small, simple child. When the forger still looked confused, Will rolled his eyes.

"We have actual sex, at least twice a day. It's part of our cover." Will bent to pet one of the dogs milling around his feet.

“You have actual sex?” Mateo was starting to feel like a small, simple child. He looked at Hannibal, who smiled softly.

“How else would we convince people?” Will spoke slowly, trying to let Mateo catch up.

"You…have sex…where people can see you…twice a day?" Mateo looked around the terrace and shuddered. He hoped their maid cleaned thoroughly out here.

"NO,” Will snapped. “My alias is really jealous and wouldn't let anyone see Hannibal naked. So I suggested that we just have sex in our bedroom. That we share…and cuddle in… Because it's our cover....”

Will stopped, his eyebrows furrowing. He glanced over at Hannibal who handed a Cuba libre to Mateo. Will couldn’t stop the goofy smile that came to his face when he made eye contact with the cannibal. Hannibal winked and the empath felt his chest clinch.

Will’s mouth dropped open.

“FUCK. Hannibal? Are we in love?"

Hannibal moved around the bar. He settled a whiskey neat next to Will and bent to place a soft kiss into the empath’s curls. Will leaned into the gentle press of the cannibal's lips.

"Yes, Will." There was mirth in his voice.

“When the fuck were you going to tell me?” Will tried to sound like he was in a snit, but he knew the goofy lopsided grin was still on his face.

“I thought perhaps our golden anniversary.”

“You son of a bitch.” Will grabbed Hannibal and kissed him, dragging the doctor down to sprawl over him and the chaise lounge. “I want a fucking ring.”

Hannibal brought his hands up to frame Will’s face, thumbs stroking softly along his scruff.

“I’ve had one for months. For an empath, you’re surprisingly obtuse when you want to be.” Will surged up and claimed Hannibal’s mouth. They kissed slowly, a devotional press of lips and slide of tongues.

Mateo drained his drink in one gulp and moved from the bar, carefully settling his glass on the coaster provided.

“I must be going. I’ll have the paperwork for you in a few weeks.” He paused at the door. “I don’t anticipate any problem with the, um, false marriage papers. Good afternoon, gentlemen.”

A moan as the couple shifted against each other was the only response Mateo received.


End file.
